Falling into you
by Misura
Summary: Bakura falls and Ryou has to wear the bruises. Such are the joys of learning to roller-skate. [shounen-ai]


Falling into you

-

Warnings/notes : Bakura/Ryou, slight Seto/Joey and Yami/Yugi, Anzu, silliness, song-inspired fic, suggestive situations/language.

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. The song 'Falling into you' belongs to Celine Dion.

written at 15th june 2004, by Misura, for Suppis Tenshi

----------

_I'm falling into you_

_This dream could come true_

_And it feels so good _

_Falling into you_

-----

Bakura didn't like traveling by bus. It was smelly, noisy, unnatural and people were staring at him in a way that got on his nerves. Since the difference between a 'nervous' Bakura and a Bakura-on-a-killing-spree was only a few moments, Ryou had wisely opted to walk to school today.

_/Though I really don't see what your problem is. If you dislike it that bad, you could just stay in your Soul-room./_ Ryou was having a bit of a morning temper, Bakura noted.

_/I have to keep an eye on you. At all times. The Pharaoh said so himself, and you wouldn't want me to make him angry, would you?/_ He might not like Yami, to put it mildly, but Bakura wasn't above using his words to convince Ryou of his being right.

_/A -bus- is -not- a dangerous place! It's the same thing as when I'm in class. When you take your naps, while I nearly fall asleep because -you- insisted on seeing that late-night movie,/_ Ryou accused him.

_/It was a good one. You liked it too,/ _Bakura pointed out. _/And the bus -is- a dangerous place, with all kinds of perverts and creeps staring at you and wondering if they'll get a chance to molest you./_

_/The only pervert and creep is the one in my head,/ _Ryou muttered. Bakura thought Ryou probably hadn't intended for him to hear that, but, well, it wasn't -his- fault if Ryou forgot to properly close their link, was it?

_/You flatter me,/ _Bakura purred. He didn't really like Ryou calling him a 'creep' and a 'pervert', yet to admit that would make him sound weak. Plus, it probably wouldn't make Ryou stop. Thus, Bakura reasoned it was best to use something called 'reversed spychologic'; getting people to do things you wanted them to do by ordering them to do the opposite.

Bakura had no idea what was so logical about it. He hadn't experimented with it too much, not quite liking the thought of using a weapon he didn't know anything about. The results thus far had been rather satisfactory though.

_/All right then. Give me one example of someone on the bus who had bad intentions, aside from you./ _Ryou sounded weary. Perhaps Bakura should offer to take over a class for him, let the boy sleep in his soul-room, while Bakura amused himself by shooting wads of paper at the Pharaoh's little brat. Last time, that had earned him (or rather: Ryou) a detention, only because Ryou had refused to let him send the offending teacher to the Shadow Realm, the way she deserved.

_/The old woman who was staring at you through the hole in her newspaper,/ _Bakura replied promptly, proud to show off his superior powers of observation.

_/What old woman? I didn't see anyone, male or female, with a hole in their newspaper to spy at people. You've been watching too many movies,/ _Ryou, poor ignorant and blissfully oblivious fool that he was, answered. Bakura had made several attempts to make him see the light, or rather the dark intentions of his fellow-humans, but Ryou had proved as stubborn in clinging to his belief in the general goodness of the world, as he was spineless when it came to everything else.

_/I have not! First of all, because it's -true- that she was studying you, like some criminal studies her intended victim. And secondly, because it's simply -impossible- to see too many movies./ _Silly Ryou, for not realizing the second. Movies were great fun. Bakura wished they'd been there in -his- time.

He was sure he'd have made a great and gifted actor. Then he wouldn't have become a tomb-robber, and never have gotten himself locked up into the Ring. Of course, he'd also never have met Ryou ... well, the boy might be amusing, from time to time, but he definitely wasn't worth having waited five-thousand years for, in a room with only his own thoughts for company.

The least Shadi could have done was provide him with TV, but noooo, not even a game of solitaire or a set of dice. Some people were just so completely selfish!

_/You're paranoid,/ _Ryou declared, ever the ungrateful brat. Bakura wondered why he put up with the boy, before he remembered: as long as Ryou wore the Ring, Bakura was compelled to stay close to him. Ryou was the only person who could see him, which would make going out on his own a rather dull experience. What fun was there in being able to scare and rob people, when everybody he met walked right through him, as if he wasn't there?

For some reason, Bakura -could- lift inanimate objects, if he concentrated, but aside from Ryou, no human could feel his touch. So, summarizing, his current situation was better than being stuck in the Ring. Barely.

_/And you are - /_

"Bakura!" Didn't people have -any- manners anymore these days? "I thought you usually took the bus." Apparently not, if even 'nice and sweet' (Ryou's words, not Bakura's) girls like Anzu burst in on conversations as rudely as this. Plus, she had just admitted that she too, had been spying on Ryou.

What -was- this world coming to, if even the Anzus were harboring hidden agendas?

"Good morning, Anzu." Ryou smiled. Like he was genuinely glad to see Anzu. Which, as a matter of fact, he was, only that didn't mean he had to sound so ... happy. It made Bakura feel that his company wasn't appreciated, inferior to that of 'real' people.

"The weather was looking so beautiful this morning that I decided to walk instead," Ryou continued to explain. Bakura found himself impressed by the ease with which that lie passed Ryou's lips. The boy wasn't even blushing!

Anzu nodded. "The weather -is- great, isn't it? Perfect for roller-skating." Bakura knew what skating was, of course. He'd seen people do it on TV. It had looked like an easy way to move pretty fast. A pity it required frozen water on the roads.

Ryou appeared not to know what 'roller-skating' was either, mumbling something unintelligible in reply.

"Look, I bought these yesterday." Anzu produced a box from out of her backpack, which appeared to contain ... shoes with wheels under them? Bakura was intrigued.

"Very ... pretty," Ryou managed. Bakura promised himself he'd smack Ryou for that later. How could he be so ... passive? The possibilities of shoes with wheels under them ... perfect for a quick get-away after a robbery.

Anzu seeming slightly disappointed by Ryou's lukewarm response made Bakura feel a little better. Still, he wanted to know where he could get shoes like that too. Anzu was his best chance.

With Ryou already a little distracted, it was a piece of cake to take over for a few seconds. Just enough to squeak (how undignified!) out a hasty "Can you teach me too?", before Ryou became aware that those words weren't his (though the nervous squeaking sound was) and started to wrestle to get his control back.

"You mean you can't roller-skate?" Anzu wore what Bakura liked to call her 'Mother Goose'-face; she eyed Ryou with a mix of pity and motherly affection. "Of course I'll teach you, Bakura!"

Ryou squeaked again. Bakura decided this day was beginning to look up.

tbc


End file.
